First Dawn
Prologue Rain. Thunder. Darkness. All omens. Two dragons, one SkyWing and one NightWing were on the move. "Are you sure this is it?" questioned the IceWing. "Of course it is Hailstorm. We need to find the hybrid, quick," whispered the IceWing. They reached a cave only lighted by the flickers of a torch. Lying in the center was a silver dragon, with purple scales here and there. "This is the one," said the SkyWing, "the one the queen is looking for." "Yes, except I'm looking for the hybrid too." "What are you talking about..." asked Hailstorm. The IceWing quickly slashed at Hailstorm and froze him. His body oozed of blue-red blood. The IceWing nudged him aside. "Hybrid, you are what we are looking for. You are the key to the safety of dragons." Chapter 1, Gemma C'mon, I can do this. I mean, its simple. Go into the queen's palace, steal some goodies, and I'm good to go. I quickly ducked behind some trees as some RainWings passed by. After they passed, I quickly flew to the palace. The palace was not yet done. I squinted into the trees. Guess what I saw: a couple of RainWings, camouflaged. I took them out with sleeping darts. Who am I? Well, I am probably the most talented thief in all of Pyhrria. Not to mention good looks. Damn, look at you girl. Anyways, why am I doing this? Two reasons: I wanna look inside the castle and steal something valuable. We RainWings don't have a lot of gems, but Queen Glory and her husband, King Deathbringer, decided to go back to the NightWing island. It was all destroyed, but some parts of the fortress survived. Like the one with jewels and stuff. So yeah, that's it. Where was I? Oh right, I was about to go into the palace. I flew in through an open window. Thank you, Homeland Security. I observed the room. It was dark and small. Huh, wonder what this place is. I opened the door and went into a hallway. I walked about 10 feet when a voice talked to me. "Hold it right there, thief." Uh-oh. Chapter 2, Topazius Help. Somebody. Preferably not SkyWings. It has been days since I've been lost. I was looking for some lizards and I got off track and next thing you know, I'm in SkyWing territory. Even though the war ended, we still kill strange dragons in our territories. Where was I? Oh right, I was crying for mommy. Rustle. What was that? I squinted closely at the trees. Silver scales. I quickly racked my mind. An IceWing. He came out of the trees and stalked closer to me. I yelped, and he snorted, possibly amused or possibly angry. Well, at least he was not a SkyWing. "Hello little dragonet," said the IceWing, "I am Froststorm. I think you should come with me. Chapter 3, Stiria I kept staring at the strange dragons. They didn't stare back. It's been three days since I've been 'abducted'. I had to fly for the longest time ever, about 20 minutes! That's the time I fly in a week! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)